Cruddy Library
by sasuvonke
Summary: Draco came into the library only hoping to borrow a book, but he came out with a girlfriend.


Author's Note: Thank you for even giving notice of my fic. Thank You! 

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. So, don't sue me.

**Cruddy Library **

It has been two years since Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger got married. It was held in spring and was pretty much simple. Despite them being known around the Wizarding World, not that many people were invited but of course! Their best and closest friends were invited; even some of their old professors came. The feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor has finally been settled. Draco and Hermione have now a One year old son, Druid and will be expecting a daughter this summer.

Draco and Hermione were at the Malfoy Manor, which Draco fully took over from after the down fall of Lord Voldemort, while his mother moved from the states to catch on her facials and sun tan. Hermione and Draco were seated at the couch talking about their past years in Hogwarts.

Draco suddenly snickered.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Hermione asked.

"No. No, love. I just remembered the first I kissed you in the library." He said laughing.

"If you ask me, that was really unexpected!" she giggled.

**Flashback **

"Well, well, well" Draco sneered, "If it isn't the know it all mudblood herself."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked already being annoyed by his mere presence.

"Simple. I want you…" he then lowered his head as well as his voice.

"I…I beg your pardon?" she asked really puzzled. "What did you say? And if this is One of your tricks Malfoy you better stop, now!" she demanded, her lips in a straight line that it could even match up with Professor McGonagall's.

"Look, Hermione," he said softly. "I know that you think I'm just brainwashing you, but you got it all wrong. I know that I haven't even been nice to you since we both started Hogwarts and I'm planning on changing that. Since we became Heads we must always agree on what the other said and you really have to notice that I haven't called you mudblood since then…except right now." He stopped to catch his breath and retaliate, and then continued. "You know why?"

"Wh…why?" she asked, hoping that whatever Malfoy was at he could be at least true to himself.

"Because Hermione," he said her name for the second time that night and went near her. Hermione, more or less was becoming scared, she doesn't know what he's at and you never know what you get until you've got it. "I…I fell in love with you." he whispered almost inaudible.

Without even thinking about his next move he harshly kissed her on the lips. Hermione was of course, shocked. She can't move and she doesn't know what to do (that's a first). Draco was still kissing, begging for her to response, he started nibbling on his lower lip and kissed her even harder. Draco's prayers must have been answered because Hermione started to kiss him back. She let his tongue explore her mouth. They would have stayed like that forever if it wasn't for air. Unfortunately, oxygen is beginning to be a problem for them. They broke apart, breathing hard and looking at each other: both of them flushed.

"You really serious about this Draco?" she asked, still catching her breath. "Or is this some Death Eater initiation test or whatever?"

"For your information Hermione I happen to refuse the offer of becoming a Death Eater- even though my father was furious- and yes, I am pretty much serious about us." He explained. "I love you, Hermione." He whispered while kissing her soft cheek.

"I love you, too." She replied.

Draco slid a silver ring with a small diamond in the middle on Hermione's finger. Hermione looked at her finger then hugged Draco, almost crushing his lungs. She loosened up the hug, and then both went into another passionate kiss that either could imagine.

Author's Note: If you are actually reading this, then that must mean that you have finished reading my fic. THANK YOU! Please tell me what you think of it! Flames are also welcome!


End file.
